Lifted
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Will being trapped with Hermione make Fred's dreams come true or his nightmares a reality? Fred/Hermione!


_Lifted by WeasleyForMe_

_Will being trapped with Hermione make Fred's dreams come true or his nightmares a reality? Fred/Hermione!_

_This story was written for the Twin Exchange June Challenge._

_Prompts: Fred/Hermione, briefcase, "Do you think we'll be stuck here long?"_

* * *

Fred raced for the bank of elevators, nearly knocking over a trolley of interoffice mail as he ran. "Sorry, mate!" he called to the elderly wizard, who just kept pushing the cart as if nothing had happened.

Fred wasn't used to the maze that made up the Offices of Merchant Registration on the ninth floor of the Ministry of Magic. If he had been more familiar, he would have been in and out of the Ministry with more time to spare. But as it happened, he was going to be late for Ron's surprise birthday party if he didn't get himself to the Leaky Cauldron within the next few minutes.

"Come on, come on!" he chanted as he jammed his finger against the button, begging a lift to arrive.

_Ding!_ The elevator all the way on the left arrived, and Fred lunged for the open doors. He sighed as he selected the appropriate button for the lobby. He tapped his foot as the door slowly creaked closed once again. The elevator barely moved for more than a few seconds before the doors started to slide open again at the next floor.

Fred froze as Hermione stumbled in, wearing a smart business suit and carrying an overstuffed briefcase with her. She gave Fred a bright smile and a look of surprise. "Fred! What are you doing at the Ministry today?" she asked, selecting the same button he had previously pressed.

The mere sight of her made his heart beat faster and slower at the same time. "I had to submit some permits for our shop expansion project," he told her, watching the doors slide closed again. He couldn't help but feel trapped.

"Mmm," she hummed in acknowledgement, and a silence fell upon them. She smiled at him, barely making eye contact. Fred wracked his brain for something intelligent to say as the lift jerked into motion once more. His palms were sweating, and he knew the longer he was in here with Hermione, the more likely he was to humiliate himself.

"How's work?" he managed, and as soon as the words left his lips, he wanted to kick himself. "_Seriously, Fred? Nobody wants to talk about work!"_

"Oh, I suppose it's fine," she answered with a shrug. "How are things with you and George? I honestly feel like I never get to see either of you," she said, giving him one of those looks that made him want to grab her up and snog her.

His fascination with her had begun in her early days at Hogwarts. Initially he just enjoyed picking on her and hiding her homework. This evolved into playful banter, and he soon realized he really enjoyed being around her. By his seventh year, he had a full blown crush on her.

Still to this day, the sight of her alabaster skin and wild hair made his insides melt. Too bad she still had a thing for Ron.

"Fred?" she asked, clearly waiting for an answer.

"What?" he asked, knowing his ears were burning a bright shade of scarlet. He had been too busy staring at her full lips to acknowledge what she had said to him.

Suddenly the lift lurched quickly downward before coming to a halt. Hermione's screech of surprise echoed through the tiny compartment as she dropped her briefcase to the floor.

Fred watched with some concern as the lights flickered briefly before dimming slightly, and the lift jerked one more time. Hermione's hand grabbed Fred's, seemingly of its own accord. They both froze with baited breath, anticipating another violent lurch. After a few more seconds, Fred cautiously asked, "Do you reckon it's finished?"

"Oh shite!" she moaned, tightening her grip on his hand. "Do you think we'll be stuck here long? Ron's party is about to start!" She gave Fred no time to respond before she sucked in a breath and said, "I'll bet this is the same lift that Reg Cattermole was stuck in for _three hours_ yesterday. I guess they didn't do the best job of repairing it."

"Can we Apparate out?" Fred asked. Although the prospect of spending time alone with her sounded perfect to him, it was too risky. He would either give away his undoubtedly unreciprocated feelings for her, or he would embarrass himself further.

"No," she said resolutely. "Ministry security feature."

"Right," he murmured, and they both slid down the wall in unison until they were seated on the floor.

"You know what I find most annoying about this?" Hermione asked, giving him a smile.

"That you won't be there on time to surprise your boyfriend for his birthday?" Fred asked, before he could consider what he was saying.

"Ron's not my boyfriend," she quickly replied. "Do people think he's still my boyfriend? That's preposterous! I need someone who is trustworthy, intelligent, and in possession of a good sense of humour!"

"Sounds like you're describing George," Fred said with a laugh.

Hermione sighed. "I was actually trying to describe you," she whispered.

Fred thought he must have misheard her soft voice. "Me?" he asked awkwardly, his voice sounding much too loud for the small space.

As he turned his face to her, he felt her lips meet his. Her mouth was inviting, and she tasted faintly like cinnamon. Hermione kissed him in all the ways he had so often imagined. She pulled her fingers through his soft ginger hair, and Fred willingly deepened the kiss. Hermione gently pulled his lower lip between her teeth and nibbled before releasing him.

"You didn't let me finish," she said, her fingertips still mingling with is hair.

"What?" Fred asked, lost to any thoughts save those of Hermione's kiss.

"You know what I find most annoying about this? We might be rescued at any moment," she said, before grinning and kissing him like mad.

"Let's hope not," Fred replied between kisses, pulling Hermione closer.

Fred knew he wouldn't be nervous around Hermione anymore. But now he had a new problem on his hands: making sure they weren't rescued any time soon. He pulled his wand from his robe pocket and discreetly sent a hex at the lift's instrument control panel. Having bought them some more time, he pulled Hermione onto his lap for a long round of snogging.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review :)_


End file.
